Tsunoda
Tsunoda (角田, Tsunoda) is a student at Fujimi Academy who escapes the school with Koichi Shido. He is later one of Shido's followers when Shido takes over the minibus. About An aggressive young man with dyed hair, Tsunoda was the first student to make a riot about being brought into the city without prior consent from him or the rest of Shido's group. When Shizuka told him to be quiet, he vented his anger out on Takashi and tried to attack him, only to be foiled by Rei. Shido uses this as a chance to win over the students' support and is quickly elected leader by everyone except Takashi's group. Appearance Tsunoda has brown and yellow hair, wears the male Fujimi High School uniform, and unlike the other students, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes. Under his uniform he wears a blue high-collar sweater that is unbuttoned slighly. He removes the sweater during his "freetime" with Yuuki and wears his jacket buttoned during his brief appearence at the Takagi Estate (manga only). He is shown to have a good muscular build without his sweater on. History Nothing is known about Tsunoda's history, except that he, along with Yuuki, Yamada, Kawamoto, and Taniuchi were once a part of Shido's track team. Personality Tsunoda has an aggresive personality, but sometimes he can be perverted, as seen in the manga, when he had sex with Yuuki right in front of Yamada, in order to squash him. Shown to be quick to anger, he immediately said that going to the city was a bad idea while saying that looking for a place inside the school was wiser. He apparently doesn't like Takashi, though whether he was only trying to take his anger out on him or if he bears a grudge against Takashi remains to be seen. It is more likely the former case since Takashi told Tsunoda that he has never even spoken with him before. Plot Tsunoda is first seen escaping with Koichi Shido and the other survivors from the school, and then entering the bus driven by Shizuka Marikawa. During the travel on the bus, Tsunoda complains that he does not want to travel with Takashi Komuro because he hates him. A short time after this, Tsunoda attempts to fight Takashi, but Rei instantly intervenes and thrusts her bat into his abdomen, causing him to spew saliva and fall. Shido takes advantage of this conflict and tells everyone that a leader is needed in order to survive. He nominates himself, saying that he will prevent conflict. Tsunoda and the others find his words inspiring and applaud in approval. After Takashi and Rei leave the bus due to disagreements with Shido, Tsunoda and the others, except Saya, Kohta, Saeko, and Shizuka, continue to listen to Shido's speeches and become enamored with him. When Saya and the others tell Shido that they are leaving, Tsunoda is visibly shown to be angered while Shido allows all but Shizuka to leave. Kohta fires a nail, grazing Shido's cheek, almost hitting Kurokami in the process, and covers his friends as they escape. Later, Tsunoda is seen having sex with Yuuki Miku during the "free time" in the bus. Another survivor, Yamada, starts complaining that he wants to see if his parents and family are okay. Tsunoda, together with Yuuki, start to taunt him, saying "who cares about them". He then licks Yuuki's cheek and starts having sex with her in order to squash Yamada. Later, at Yuuki's suggestion, Tsunoda, together with Shido and Miura, throw Yamada out of the bus and let him die. When they arrive at the Takagi Estate, Yuuki uses her sex appeal to allow the guardsmen to give them access. Tsunoda is shown hugging Yuuki while Shido talks with Yoshioka, one of the Takagi retainers. However, Shido is confronted by Rei, who prepares to kill him for disgracing her father by holding her back a year. Rei decides against it even after being encouraged to do so by Soichiro Takagi, saying that Shido isn't worth killing. Soichiro orders Shido and all of his students, including Tsunoda, out, saying that they have become too corrupt. The retainers force them to get back on the bus and drive away. Soon an EMP wave occurs and all electrical equipment becomes fried, causing the bus to smash into the barricade blocking the estate from Them. Tsunoda and the others manage to flee the wreckage as fast as they can. Later, Tsunoda is seen alive at the end of the chapter 28 together with Yuuki and Shido. So far, their further plans are unknown. Trivia *Tsunoda's last name is not said in the manga. Kurokami only said it during the third anime episode (and only in the dubbed version).﻿ In the Japanese version his name is only shown in the credits. *Tsunoda's name in Kanji translates to "Horn Farm" Category:Shido's Group Category:Fujimi Academy students Category:Male